


About Us

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: “I’m tired of this friendshipp, I'm not going to be able to do that anymore," he says. “I don't think I can continue to hold myself back from jumping on you to kiss you or hug you".She looks at him in amazement at what she has just heard. Mac's hands shake. He takes a breath, because he's not finished yet. His heart is about to explode."So now you have to tell me what you want. Either we try on this feeling I know we both have, or I'll walk out the door and there'll never be anything but friendship between us."Riley seems caught off guard, and understand  that is why he's been acting like this with her lately.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Enamis to be behind me whatever !! you know how much you mean to me.  
> This little one shot is at the end of season 5, after all the spoilers we've had concerning Mac and Riley, I wouldn't be surprised if the end of the season focuses on Riley & Mac !

« We have finished for today," Matty Webber tells to her best team.

Bozer is the first to head out the door, he looks around and sees behind him his two best friends who have both been sitting on the couch.  
They don't seem to care what Matty told them.

For the past few days, Mac seems to be totally withdrawn, he is different from the Mac they all know.

Bozer is the first to have noticed it, he tried to talk to him, but it didn't work. It was as if he couldn’t see him, or hear him. It’s worry Bozer.

Desi is the second to quit the room. She and Mac have broken up for three months already, but have remained on very good terms.  
She also tried to talk to him a few days ago, but Mac had rejected her. She hit a wall.

Russ hasn't seen fit to try, he doesn't want to get involved in his agents' stories. He may have bought Phoenix, but human relations have never been his forte.

Matty would like to be able to talk to him, but she doesn't feel it. She wants to let him breathe.  
The director is one of the last to leave the room, her phone in her hands has just rang, certainly the next mission at the end of the wire.

Only Riley and Mac are left in the war room. Mac waits until Matty is at the end of the hall, before closing the door and frosting the windows.  
Riley, who was packing her things in her backpack, seems quite surprised by what is happening.

She stops what she is doing and gets out of her chair where has been sitting since the beginning of the briefing. The young woman is looking at him.  
Mac is pacing around, his hands trying to focalise on the paper clip he has in his hands.

"Mac, what's going on? You're scaring me," says a worried Riley.

She decides to get closer to the blond boy. He stops for a few moments to walks and stands straight in front of the young woman.

Normally, he could have made a shape with the paper clip in his hands, but he's not focused enough.  
He has to tell her, it's been too long. Mac doesn't want to lose her, the young man knows the risks of the job.

He tries to say something, but no sound comes out of his throat.

The young man takes a few minutes to clear his voice and turns to the hacker. He is ready to tell her.

“I’m tired of this friendshipp, I'm not going to be able to do that anymore," he says. “I don't think I can continue to hold myself back from jumping on you to kiss you or hug you".

She looks at him in amazement at what she has just heard. Mac's hands shake. He takes a breath, because he's not finished yet. His heart is about to explode.

"So now you have to tell me what you want. Either we try on this feeling I know we both have, or I'll walk out the door and there'll never be anything but friendship between us."

Riley seems caught off guard, and understand that is why he's been acting like this with her lately.

The young woman walks gently towards hi and Mac hopes she will respond favorably to his declaration.  
"It's always been you Mac, but I'm so scared of the future, scared that it won't work out between us."

In turn, he walks towards her, his arm grabs the young woman's arm to try to stop her from thinking about it all. He hadn't expected any other answer than the one she had just given him.

He might try to reassure the young women, but he himself does not know how it will be between the two of them.

One thing he is certain of is that he is really in love with the her.

Mac's face leans over Riley's, she feels her heart beating out of her chest, Mac's lips sticking against her.

The kiss seems to last an eternity for both of them, but in truth it only lasts a few seconds.  
Both of them seem not to notice that the door to the war room has just opened.

Matty has just entered as if nothing had happened, she has forgotten her tablet and has gone back to look for it.  
She looks at two of her best agents closer than usual and clears his voice.

"It's about time," Matty says with a smile on her lips.  
Both stopped at the intrusion, as if embarrassed. The director of Phoenix is about to close the door when she continue:

"Don't stop for me, you can continue what you were doing."

Riley puts her head on the young man's shoulder, she smiles thinking of everything that just happened.  
Her life had taken a real turn since the day Mac broke Riley out of prison.


End file.
